Complicated Love, Uneven Timing
by Izzi224
Summary: Vinyl Scratch and her partner Octavia have hit a small... well large bump in the road. can these two work it out? will Octavia move back in or continue to live in canterlot with Richard? Read and you will find out.


**** Chapter 1 ****  
It was a bright Saturday morning in ponyville. Vinyl Scratch had gotten up extremely early this morning. She spent her time cleaning the dishes with wubs, dusting the house, and finishing off the cake she had baked for Octavia, who was coming home from canterlot. The cake read "welcome home sweetheart" and it was sprinkled with heart shaped sprinkles.  
Vinyl was so exited for Octavia to be coming home. Octie was in canterlot playing the cello for the princesses birthday. She had been gone for a total of two months because of all the practice. Vynal was overjoyed to have her love back home.  
She heard the doorbell ring. Vinyl rushed to the door as fast as she could, and there she was. Octavia was standing there with her luggage. Vynal ran and hugged her as tight as she could, but Octavia didn't say anything.  
"What wrong sweetheart?" Venal asked in a confused tone.  
"Nothing. I'm just... tierd."  
"Well, then come on in. I cleaned the house, made you breakfast, and a cake" Vinyl smiled as Octavia walked in. She used her magic to pick up Octavia's luggage.

As the day went on Octavia didn't seem to get any happier. She seemed almost... depressed. It was hard to even look at her. Venal couldn't take it anymore  
"Sweetie, you have to tell me whats wrong. You're not tried. I can see it in your eyes. Something is bugging you. Please, for the love of Celestia, what's wrong!''  
"Vinyl. Stop. You're going to worry yourself sick. Just let me sleep. We will talk tomorrow."  
"But it's only 4pm. Why are you being so anti-social with me. Did something happen in Canterlot? PLEASE! You have to talk to me! Things aren't going to get better if you don't!"  
"Fine. You REALLY wanna know!"  
"Yes." She spoke defiantly "In fact I do."  
"I met somepony new!" Tavie yelled in anger.  
Vinyl was in shock. She stood there for a second, a tear dripping down her cheek, followed by another. She then stood up and ran to her room, crying.  
Vinyl couldn't believe what she was just told. 'Somepony new'. The words repeated inside her head over and over again. The worst part of it all was that it could of happened yesterday, when Octavia first got there, or even earlier and Octsaver just now is telling poor Vynal.  
There was a knock on the door. Octavia was standing outside their bedroom which the two Ponies had been sleeping in together for the past 2 years.  
"Go away!" Vinyl screened through the door. "I don't even want to look at you."  
"Please, Vinyl. Just give me 5 minutes to explain myself. If you want me to leave after that, I will. I will pack my bags and just go."  
"Fine... 5 minutes though. That's it."  
Octavia walked in. She sat on the bed next to Vinyl.  
"It was a week after I arrived in Canterlot. I had stopped at a local café for a cup of tea. There was a unicorn sitting across the room. He came up to me and I recognized him. He was 3rd chair violinist in the symphony, and his name was Richard. He and I talked for a wile. We realized we had a lot in common. He invited me back to his hotel room."  
"And you guys had sex didn't you." Vinyl interrupted.  
"Let me finish please."  
Vinyl pouted and let her continue.  
"I turned him down because I figured that he was asking to have sex. The next day in practice he told me the reason he wanted me to come to his place was so we could have dinner. So that night I did. Turns out that the reason he invited me over was because his wife had died about a year ago and he was just looking for company. We became very close, good friends over the month and... Well, then we became a bit intimate. We didn't tell anyone because it's frowned upon for two symphony players to date, and we weren't quite dating. We were more or less keeping each other company."  
"With sex..." Vinyl interrupted again.  
Octavia looked at her and gazed deep into Vinly's rosy eyes "Yes. But it only happened a couple of times and we decided not to continue, being that we didn't want to fall for each other and break symphony rules and get kicked out. You see. I was afraid to tell you. But now you know. Can you ever forgive me? It's not going to happen again. I promise."  
"Well, I'm not sure. This is just so much. Maybe we just need some time apart. You know, to see other ponies, and if we still love each other and still need each other then I guess... we'll see."  
"Well I guess I'll pack my bags. Maybe I can stay with my mom for a little, until I can get back on my hooves." Octavia paused for a moment. "You know where to find me."  
"Bye Tavie. I... I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"Remember, it's all for the best, and hopefully it isn't the end..." Vynals' words trailed off and she began to cry again.  
The majority of Octavia stuff was already packed. She called a taxi and about 5 minutes later she was gone.  
Vinyl felt a sharp pain in her heart. She had just lost the most important mare in her life, and it hurt more than anything. So what else could she do but go to the bar.


End file.
